


Наступи мне на хвост

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Out of Character, Teambuilding parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018
Summary: Иногда наступить боссу на хвост в прямом смысле весьма полезно для карьеры.





	Наступи мне на хвост

Это случилось где-то через год после того, как Хан Соло стал возить контрабанду для известного криминального авторитета Джаббы Хатта.

О закрытых вечеринках для приближённых и привилегированных гостей он слышал с самого начала, но никогда не думал, что и сам попадет в число избранных.  
Не задумывался вплоть до того дня, когда Биб Фортуна лично принёс невзрачного вида именное приглашение.

— Ты точно не ошибся? — недоверчиво переспросил Соло, крутя в руках карточку. 

— Боссу виднее, — надменно процедил бледный тви’лек. — Но тебе лучше прийти. Ты знаешь, что бывает с теми, кто расстраивает босса.

Об изобретательности заплечных дел мастеров Джаббы ходили легенды. Настолько тошнотворные, что Хан для себя решил, что предпочтет прыгнуть в яму к ранкору.

— Форма одежды? — попытался пошутить он, отгоняя неприятные мысли.

— Парадный китель и начищенные до блеска сапоги, — отрезал Фортуна и обнажил острые зубы, показывая, что это шутка. — Хотя сойдёт и так. Не забудь помыться.

Соло вздохнул с облегчением. Парадного кителя у него уже давно не было.

 

Наконец настал этот день. Зал для «торжественных мероприятий» был на верхнем этаже дворца и разительно отличался от того, где Джабба проводил почти всё своё время.

Интерьер имитировал Нал Хатту. Вдоль стен прямо из воды росли рыжие травы и кустарники с мелкими листьями. В воде плавали листья покрупнее, от которых на длинных стебелях отходили цветы.

Сам Джабба Хатт сидел на огромном пне какого-то дерева. Остальным предлагались пни поменьше и пониже. Обведя всех присутствующих тяжелым взглядом, он провозгласил, что вечеринка в честь лучших из лучших в этом квартале объявляется открытой, и начал речь. Она оказалась длинной и скучной. Джабба долго говорил о себе, своём клане, о том, как долго и трудно шёл к тому, кем он стал в итоге.

Всё это очень походило на собрания в Академии. Но, в отличие от неё, здесь между столиками, то есть пнями, курсировали дроиды и предлагали всем желающим прохладительные напитки. После третьего коктейля Соло смирился со своей участью. Тем более что Джабба закончил свою речь необычными для криминального босса словами о том, что без тех, кто ему помогал на всём пути, он бы ничего не добился, и пригласил какого-то мандалорца в доспехах. 

Слушать стало интересно. Все по очереди выходили и рассказывали о том, почему именно их пригласили на вечеринку. Соло так увлёкся историями, что не услышал, как произнесли его имя.

— Это какая-то ошибка, — пробормотал он, ставя пустой бокал на край пня.

— Хан Соло, подойди сюда, — возвысил голос Джабба.

— Иди же, идиот, — пихнул его тот самый мандалорец, который выступал первым.

Соло встал и на непослушных ногах — сказывалось количество выпитых коктейлей — подошёл к Джаббе. Тут он узнал о себе много нового и интересного.

Оказывается, тот последний рейс, когда он сумел пройти через имперскую блокаду и доставить груз в нужное время, очень выручил и Джаббу, и его партнёра. Соло был единственным, кому это удалось. Остальные либо попадались патрулям, либо просто не брались за перевозку, считая задание невыполнимым.

— А теперь, Хан, мальчик мой, расскажи, как тебе это удалось.

— Ну... Это... — Соло хлебнул из заботливо протянутого бокала. — Как вам всем известно, я учился в имперской Академии и даже служил некоторое время, поэтому повадки имперцев мне хорошо знакомы...

Постепенно вечеринка становилась более неформальной.

Соло не помнил, как оказался на пне около Джаббы. Рядом с комфортом устроился невзрачный родианец, «ледоруб», как запомнил Хан, и весьма недружелюбного вида девица. Хан болтал всякую ерунду, смеялся шуткам Джаббы и остальных, передавал напитки и закуски. Жизнь казалась отличной штукой.

Всё едва не рухнуло в один миг.

Соло отлучился на зов природы, который требовал отлить, а когда вернулся, его место было уже занято. Нисколько не расстроившись, он полез на пень — места там хватало на всю компанию и на ещё одного, дополнительного, хатта. 

— Эй, Хан, передай бухла.

Соло взял поднос и совершенно некстати зацепился об экипировку мандалорца. Пытаясь удержать равновесие и не уронить драгоценный груз, он невольно сделал шаг назад и наступил на что-то упругое.

Когда раздался громогласный рёв, который заглушил гомон разговоров и музыку, Соло осознал, на что, точнее, на кого он наступил. Поднос выпал из онемевших рук.

— Ты! — ревел Джабба. — Что ты сделал?

— Простите... Я... — начал Соло в ужасе, но Джабба прервал его.

— Повтори!

— Что?

— Повтори! — требовательно заявил хатт. — Наступи ещё.

Соло зажмурился и надавил каблуком на хвост. Хатт снова взревел, на этот раз с явным удовольствием.

— Ещё! — потребовал он. — Выше! Сильнее!

Соло подчинился.

Судя по руладам, которые выводил Джабба, он испытывал что-то, близкое к оргазму.

— Всё. Достаточно, — наконец махнул рукой хатт. — Хан, подойди ближе.

«Кажется, бить не будут», — подумал Соло, осторожно переступая через удивлённых соседей.

— Ты сам не понимаешь, какую услугу только что оказал, — проникновенно начал Джабба и даже слегка приобнял Хана влажной ручкой. — После одной истории я страдаю радикулитом. Врачи, все как один, заявляют, что избавиться невозможно, остаётся только сидеть на обезболивающих. А ты одним лёгким движением ноги избавил меня от страданий. Ты не представляешь, какое это счастье — жить без боли, ты ещё слишком молод...

Джабба закатил глаза, вздохнул.

— Ты, кажется, хотел заменить двигатели на корабле? Возьми у казначея необходимую сумму.

Соло подумал, что ослышался.

— Босс, я вас не подведу, — искренне сказал он.

— Мне хочется верить в это, мой мальчик.

 

* * *

К сожалению, Джабба Хатт окончательно так и не избавился от приступов. Когда они случались, он требовал к себе Хана Соло, чтобы тот наступил ему на хвост и избавил от мучений.

Почему-то больше ни у кого не получалось.


End file.
